Not again
by winxluv101
Summary: Bloom and the rest of the Winx are out celebrating a small victory vs. the wizards, but what are the wizards planning...and why does it involve Bloom?
1. Small Victory

Chapter 1:

_Bloom's POV:_

I was flying as fast as I could. Stella had just been knocked out of the sky by one of Duman's dark energy blasts.

"Ouch!" said Stella

"Stella! Are you…"

I would have said '_Okay_', but then Musa and Tecna were also knocked to the ground. Now I was just getting angry.

"Dragon Fury!"

Somehow when Ogron was too busy being distracted by his accomplishment of hitting 2 fairies at once, that I managed to hit him in the chest causing him to fly into a nearby tree.

"That wasn't very nice, Bloom" said Ogron. "_But it was__ very powerful...OF COURSE why didn't I think of this before!_" he thought "But we'll meet again"he said. And after he said that, he and the rest of the wizards vanished before I could get another shot at him.

"Bloom!" said all of the Winx.

"How'd you manage to hit him, and we couldn't even give him a scratch." said Musa

"I guess I just got lucky." I said, but something didn't feel right.

"That was more than just luck" muttered Stella, a little upset seeing that she got hit and not Bloom.

_Normal POV:_

The girls decided to go celebrate on their small victory at the Frutti Music Bar, where the specialists were their waiters.

"Another smoothie for our little heroes?" said Brandon and Sky

"We would be delighted" giggled Flora as Helia gave her a smoothie.

Bloom was about to reach for her's when she suddenly let out a gasp.

"Bloom, what's wrong" said Tecna, when she suddenly turned to where I was looking and let out a small gasp.

"Oh no"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review this chapter, this is my first story so feel free to give opinions<strong>

**Bye!,**

**winxluv101**


	2. The Note

Chapter 2:

_Tecna's POV:_

I could clearly see why Bloom was so shocked and not to admit scared. What we saw was none other than…

_Bloom's POV_

_"Roxy!" _I silently screamed_. _The rest of the girls finally understood why I was so freaked about Roxy. She was being held by the arms of nobody other than Anagan and Gantlos with a wrap around her mouth outside the Frutti Music Bar. I saw Ogron looking at me and smirking. He then started to point at a park and put down a piece of paper on a table and they left.

"Oh no, Roxy" said Stella

"What should we do?" asked Flora

"What do you think we should do?" Tecna said sarcastically as she stood up and got the paper. "We go after them".

"I sense a trap there" said Musa

"So do I, but we have no other option" I said

"But it gets worse" said Tecna after she read the note. "It says here, and I quote "_If you or your little specialists try to pull any of your little tricks, we kill you and Roxy. Meet us in the park at 9:00pm_" said Tecna sounding quite frightened.

Seeing she was scared Timmy walked over and tried to comfort her. "It's ok, Tecna" said Timmy "We'll get her back, even if it is a trap", but he said that last part silently so she wouldn't hear him.

Our time was running out so Sky, Brandon, Helia, Riven, Timmy, and Nabu decided for us... we had to go.

"Whatever they want, they definitely want to trade." said Sky

"So we have to be ready to be take them down when we get the chance. " said Riven

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" screamed Musa "They said no tricks" she said lowering her voice.

"I guess we have no choice, but to do as they say" I said, but inside I knew something was wrong.

"Then lets go its 8:55 and we cant be late for something like this" said Nabu "There are many lives on the line".

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was kind of unexpected, but still I know for sure that NOBODY knows what's gonna happen next.<strong>

**Bye!,**

**winxluv101**


	3. The Abduction

Chapter 3:

_At the park_

The Winx and the specialists arrive on time at the park, but the wizards aren't there.

"Ok, that's not right. We're here, but where are they?" asked Tecna

"I don't know and I don't care. Let's get out of here before they do come." said Aisha

"No, we can't. We have to get Roxy back, no matter what. We made a promise to protect her and that's what we're going to do." stated Bloom

Suddenly a cloud of black appeared revealing the wizards and Roxy, but there was only 3 of them.

"Something's not right" whispered Stella "There's Ogron, Anagan, Gantlos, and Roxy, but where's Duman?"

"Oh no it was a trap." whispered Musa "But what are they after?"

"3 things" stated Ogron "1. Excellent observation little light fairy, 2. Yes it is a trap, and 3… well you'll find out soon enough."

Suddenly so-called Roxy was released and transformed into Duman, and he shot an attack at Musa. Just barely making it, Riven pulled her to the ground and just missing them both.

"This wasn't apart of the deal, Ogron." sneered Sky

"No, but we still get something out of it." said Ogron as he created a cage around Bloom. "But its _your _little girlfriend."

_Bloom's POV_

I knew something was wrong, I just didn't know what…until I found myself in a magical cage.

"Hey!" I screamed "Let me outta here!"

"Come on girls, we have to save Bloom" shouted Musa

"RIGHT!" responded the rest of the Winx as they transformed and started attacking the wizards.

Nobody dared to attack Ogron, knowing what he could do to them. So he simply walked over to the cage, tied me up (with a little struggle though), and made the cage go away. Seeing that I couldn't move, I had no other choice, but to watch my friends fight for my life. Just as I thought they were going to get me though, the wizards fell back and stood by Ogron and surrounded me.

"Bloom!" everyone shouted, but it was too late. We had already disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok honestly, who saw that coming. I really hoped you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW.<strong>

**Bye!,**

**winxluv101**


	4. What are you going to do?

Chapter 4:

_Bloom's POV:_

My head hurt really bad and I was trying to rub it, my hands were tied down with..._Magic-blocking bracelets!_ I had no clue what they wanted from me, but it probably had something to do with the Dragon Flame. Suddenly I saw them talking to each other from the corner of the dark room I was in. It looked like they were talking about me because I heard them say my name a couple times. Suddenly Gantlos noticed that I was awake and had told Ogron.

"Well the little fire princess is awake" said Gantlos

Ogron smirked and walked over to me, trust me I would've wiped that smirk off his face if I could move my hands or feet.

"It looks like she is" said Ogron "Now when should we start her transformation?" When he said that I got a confused look on my face which made him explain very little. "You'll see soon enough" I growled as he and the rest of them walked away, leaving me alone tied to the wall.

_At Love & Pet..._

The girls had just found the real Roxy and told her what had happened to Bloom and she broke down crying.

"What're we going to do! They took Bloom!" screamed a worried Roxy

"Don't worry, Roxy" said an equally worried Tecna "I promise you that we'll find her."

Sky hadn't spoken ever since the incident. The rest of the guys were consoling their girlfriends. They were all heartbroken over being tricked and having their leader taken away from them.

"We'll find her and I'll make sure of it." said Sky who had just spoken for the first time since that night.

"Definetly, Sky. And we'll be there to help" said Stella

_At the Wizards' hideout_

_Ogron's POV_

_'_She was sleeping so peacefully. She is so beautiful, NO keep your eyes on the prize Ogron_.' I thought to myself._

_Bloom's POV_

I woke up still tied to the wall, but this time Ogron was in the room...and he was watching me, which really freaked me out. So as soon as I saw him I turned away and closed my eyes, hoping he didn't see that I was awake. I couldn't see anything, but I heard him say something.

He laughed "I guess because she's still asleep we can destroy her now."

I immediately shot my eyes open and screamed "NO!" Then he started laughing even louder so I growled at him. "That wasn't funny, Ogron."

"So why am I laughing"

"What do you four plan on doing to me?"

"You should already know by now, my little fairy princess"

"Don't call me that." I growled

"Ok darling, what we plan on doing is using our dark energy to turn you into an e_vil Bloom_"

"The return of Dark Bloom" I mumbled

"What?"

"Nothing"

"You should sleep, you'll need the energy for what we're planning for you" he said as he planted a kiss on my forehead.

I looked at him strangely as he walked away. _ This is all Darkar's fault. Why couldn't he have thought of something else to do to me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Please dont hate me, but I had to put some kind of twist on the story<strong>

**Bye!**

**winxluv101**


	5. The Tranformation

Chapter 5:

_With the Winx and specialists_

"Okay, so we have the plan together right girls?" asked Roxy

"Yes Roxy. I promise that we will get Bloom back." said Aisha

There plan was that because they were a group they all had transmitting devices. So they could all track each other if needed, so they were going to track Bloom and defeat the wizards once and for all.

"By the looks of our devices I made, it looks like Bloom is still in Gardenia." said Tecna

"Thank goodness, we don't have to travel far." said Stella

"We have to leave now if we're going to save Bloom. So lets go!" shouted Musa

"WINX BELIEVIX"

"WINX ZOOMIX"

Suddenly the girls and specialists disappeared.

_At the hideout_

_Bloom's POV_

I finally woke up from my little cat nap and screamed when I saw all four wizards surrounding me. I scowled when they all laughed at me.

"Looks like sleeping beauty finally woke up" said Duman

"It's about time. She's been asleep for 5 hours." said Gantlos. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I'm ready to get this over with." said Anagan

"Are you ready for the transformation, Bloom?" asked Ogron

"No" I said

"Too bad"

Suddenly Ogron and Gantlos grabbed my wrists and Anagan and Duman grabbed my ankles. I felt a rush of dark energy going through my veins. I felt so much pain, so I started screaming as loud as possible to make them let go, but they didn't. Suddenly I saw the Winx, Roxy, and the specialists had showed up and they saw me.

"BLOOM! NO!" screamed Roxy

I mouthed '_Im sorry Roxy' _before I passed out.

_Roxy's POV_

We had finally arrived at the wizards' hideout to find them holding down Bloom and her screaming.

"BLOOM! NO!" I screamed

I saw her mouth '_Im sorry Roxy_' before she passed out.

"Its about time she stopped screaming" said a now half deaf Anagan

"The transformation is finally over. Now all she has to do is wake up and everything will flow its course." said Ogron

I could tell all of the Winx and specialists were thinking the same thing as me. They were all fuming at what we just saw happen to Bloom.

"What did you do to Bloom, you monsters!" Stella screamed

"Oh nothing too...well actually it was pretty evil" laughed Gantlos

"You're going to pay for this"stated Sky with his laser sword as the rest of the specialists got ready to fight. And I could tell it was a fight we would all remember.


	6. Winx vs Dark Bloom

Chapter 6:

_Roxy's POV:_

We were all getting ready to battle when we saw a black and purple light surrounding Bloom's body. I was getting excited so I tried my hardest to get to her when Stella stopped me.

"No, Roxy! Didn't you just see what happened." said Stella

"Yeah, Roxy. By my calculations Bloom is being surrounded by a negative energy." stated Tecna

"Meaning?" I asked

"We put dark energy into Bloom. Creating a very powerful _evil fairy_" said Ogron. I cringed when I saw Bloom open her eyes. She looked totally different. Her hair was the same, but it was messy. Her eyes weren't blue anymore they were golden. I watched as Ogron and Duman untied her and helped her walk until she was steady enough to walk.

"Oh no. Its the return of Dark Bloom." said Riven

"Riven, this is serious. Her Winx was powerful when she was evil, but now she's two levels more powerful. She could hurt all of us pretty badly." stated Musa.

"Oh really?" asked Ogron "I guess we chose the right fairy then. Bloom! Transform, NOW!"

Suddenly Bloom transformed into her dark Believix. I could barely recognize her. Her eye shadow was sparkling purple, her Believix outfit was now black and violet,and her wings were now glittering black.

"Now that's what I call a pretty fairy." said Ogron as Bloom flew by his side and he put his arm around her waist.

"You get your hands off my girlfriend, Ogron" snarled Sky

"Oh, so you're getting mad, huh? Then this'll drive you crazy." stated Ogron as he leaned over, tilted Bloom's chin, and lightly kissed her lips. When he pulled away, Sky saw that Bloom was smiling.

The rest of the wizards smirked when they saw Sky's reaction.

"OGRON, I AM PERSONALLY GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Sky

"Over my dead body." stated Dark Bloom as she released herself from Ogron's grasp and shot a powerful blast of fire at the speacialists.

It took me and the rest of the Winx just to block that one attack. I was getting worried.

_Normal POV_

Bloom flew up into the air and so did the rest of the fairies while the wizards were fighting the specialists.

"YOU WILL NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" shouted Sky

"Sky, you have to calm down. We know how upset you are, but Ogron will just use that against you" stated Helia

"We'll just have to do this the hard way" stated Brandon

"Lets do this." said Riven "For Bloom"


	7. The Escape

_"Sky, you have to calm down. We know how upset you are, but Ogron will just use that against you" stated Helia_

_"We'll just have to do this the hard way" stated Brandon_

_"Lets do this." said Riven "For Bloom_"

Chapter 7:

_Roxy's POV_

All of the Winx and I were forced to watch our leader get turned evil, kissed by Ogron, _and now we have to fight her._ I was still pretty weak from her last attack, and I could tell by the look on her face that she knew too.

"Girls, we can't fight her. Even when she was good and had her Enchantix we couldn't beat her!" yelled Musa

"That's true, but how are we going to distract her long enough to make an escape portal." stated a worried Stella

"But don't you guys have teleport wings?" I asked

"Oh yeah, thanks for the reminder" she said as I rolled my eyes

...

_Normal POV_

"Helia! We have to get out of here, come on!" shouted Flora

"We're coming, give us one more second" said a frustrated Riven

The specialists weren't having the easiest time fighting off the wizards, but they were alive which was a good sign...so far. While Helia was fighting Anagan, Timmy & Nabu were fighting Duman, Riven & Brandon were fighting Gantlos, and of course Sky wanted to fight Ogron.

"Like I said before" said Sky as him and Ogron were circling each other "You will not touch _Bloom _again."

"Says who?" said a more calm Ogron

"Says ME, that's WHO!" shouted Sky as he lunged his sword at at Ogron

Ogron was swiftly and barely missed by the attack, but Bloom, being possessed thought that Sky had hit him. So she immediately stopped fighting the girls and flew by Ogron's side and sent a dark dragon flame at Sky. Ogron understanding why she did that _almost __immediately_ clutched his side and started faking being stabbed and fell to the ground. Seeing this, Bloom rushed to his side and said a quick healing spell before returning to fight.

"_This is just too easy_" Ogron said to his fellow wizards in his mind, and they all silently laughed at his side comment.

BLOOM, STOP! screamed Roxy "YOUR ATTACKING SKY..._YOUR BOYFRIEND!_"

Bloom turned to face her and started walking slowly up to Roxy, making her take a few cautious and slow steps back.

"If he" said Bloom while pointing to Sky "was my boyfriend, as you call it. Then why is he fighting me?"

"HE'S NOT" said a confused Stella "he's fighting them" she said while pointing at the wizards. "It looks like he's fighting you because, you're posse-" She quickly ducked when Bloom sent a fireball at her.

"What was that you were saying? I'm..." said a not interested Bloom

"POSSESSED" said the light fairy

"Oh please, you're just trying to confuse me into attacking the wrong people"

"Autumn Wind!" said Flora, the attack knocking Bloom down for a few seconds. Roxy then grabbed the power-blocking bracelets that held Bloom earlier. Quickly, Roxy put them on Bloom and pushed her back against the wall that she hung from.

"OGRON!" screamed Bloom. Ogron then disappeared to then reappear by Bloom's side and unlocking her. Before he could Tecna said a spell to keep him from opening them. Being very intimidated Ogron shot a blast at Tecna sending her at Gantlos's feet. He then picked her up and said a truth spell to know how to open the bracelets. While they were distracted, the girls transformed into their Zoomix wings, grabbing Bloom, Tecna, and the specialists they finally escaped to Love & Pet to find a reverse spell for Bloom.


	8. One way or Another

Chapter 8:

"Come on, you guys have to cure Bloom before the wizards find us and come back for her" said an exhausted Riven

"You're too late you fools" mumbled Bloom

Roxy, being the only one who noticed said "What did you say?"

Everyone turned to look at a still tied up Bloom on the couch next to a well-injured Sky.

"I SAID" she said as loud as everyone could hear "YOU ARE TOO LATE YOU FOOLS"

"How are we too late? We just left." said Helia

"You all think you're sooo smart, but Ogron thought about this happening and gave me a transmitting device when it looked like he was trying to undo the bracelets." said Bloom as she started to smirk.

"Oh no, we're so scared" said Brandon, trying to mask all of his fear of the wizards

"You should be" said Bloom evilly "BTW, they should be here in about 10 minutes, so I suggest since I'm trying to be nice, that you all hurry up."

Immediately all of the Winx started to think of a plan to change their former leader back to normal, but the specialist kept an eye on Bloom.

"We could try knocking it out of her" said Musa, pounding her fists

"You would take advantage of Bloom? She doesn't know what she's doing!" said Roxy

Tecna, this being the first time she's spoken since they got back said "We should just do what they did to her_" when she said this Bloom's smirk started to disappear into a face of worry as Tecna continued. "_we should put positive energy into her like the wizards put negative energy into her."

"That's a great idea Tec!" said Stella

"And by the look on Bloom's face, that's either going to work or put her into a bunch of pain." said Nabu

Bloom glared at him.

"Well one way or another you could put some earplugs on because we have to get her back to normal before they get here." stated Tecna

Immediately the Winx started to circle Bloom as she was getting ready to bolt for the door. And of course they pinned her down and started moving their energy into Bloom. It being positive energy, it was more relaxing than the negative energy so Bloom just closed her eyes and passed out. Before the Winx could ensure that it worked, the wizards appeared outside in the street and started walking towards them. Duman was the first to see Bloom and the Winx.

"Ogron, there's our fairy" said Duman as the wizards entered Love & Pet.

Leaving Bloom's body on the carpet, the girls started to back away to be ready to defend themselves, knowing that the wizards would be upset. But they never attacked, they just walked up to Bloom, took off her bracelets, and Duman simply handed her to Ogron bridal style.

"Thank you so much for recharging our powerful little battery, Winx" Anagan spat "But we really must be going now"

The wizards started walking outside into a park where their portal was, and behind them Sky who was now healed, the Winx, and the specialists followed them. When they got into the park the wizards finally noticed them so they glanced back and got behind Ogron to make sure they don't take Bloom again. The girls immediately transformed and Tecna shot the first beam.

"Tecno Shock!" But Gantlos blocked it, and he, Duman, and Anagan turned around to fight, but Ogron simply turned around and stared at them

"You do realize that I have the ultimate fairy right in my hands" said Ogron as he kissed her forehead

Sky was about to attack when Nabu simply put his hand out and smirked "But your little transmitter doesn't know what we did to the so called 'ultimate fairy'" he stated

The wizards gave them a confused look as the rest of the specialists and fairies started to smirk as well. Then the unconscious Bloom, opened her shiny blue eyes...

* * *

><p><strong>Get it, shiny blue eyes? This is my first story so feel free to give opinions. I hope you guys can wait a little while longer, but I promise that I'm almost done.<strong>

**Bye!,**

**winxluv101**


	9. She's back

Chapter 9:

_Roxy's POV:_

The specialists, Winx, and even the wizards, and I started to see Bloom's blue eyes opening and her Believix outfit, hair, and wings going back to normal.

"NO!" yelled Ogron

Realizing she was back to normal, and being held by...OGRON! She smirked and said her statement as loud as Ogron had yelled "YES". She then flew out of Ogron's arms and flew up. She started to glare at Ogron and was about to attack when she heard her name being called.

"BLOOM" yelled everyone who was excited to see that their experiment worked "YOU'RE BACK"

"But she's going right back to where she started" said Ogron as he was about to hit her wings, to make her unable to fly, but the Winx blocked it, making him more angry.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! BLOOM'S BACK! Sorry it was so short on to see what happens next.<strong>

**Bye!**

**winxluv101**


	10. Not again

Chapter 10:

Bloom turned around looking disgusted and said "Oh yeah and I remember a few things while I was in my little...trance."

"And what would that be" Ogron said obviously annoyed

Bloom whispered to the girls "This is going to embarrass them sooo bad" She looked back at Ogron "I remember overhearing that you liked me" she looked at Gantlos "You like Tecna" Gantlos looked at the ground obviously embarrassed. Bloom looked back down at Anagan, and knowing what she was going to say he covered his own ears "You like Flora, and lastly Duman" Bloom turned and looked straight in his eyes and said "You like me _and _Musa". Every Winx that heard their names all let out a little scream.

"Does that mean that they're gonna kidnap _us too?_" asked Flora

"What's wrong with me?" screamed Stella

"A little _too _peppy for my liking" said Anagan

"Nah, I'm good...well metaphorically speaking." said Duman

"I honestly just don't like you" stated Gantlos

Seeing that Bloom was distracted with this odd conversation Ogron then blasted Bloom's wings with a paralyzing spell that made it unable to move.

"Ahhh!" screamed Bloom

Almost on cue he managed to catch her and cast another paralyzing spell.

"Let go of me!" screamed Bloom

"No. And now that you let that little secret slip, I'll let the other wizards pick their own fairies too."

"What?" screamed Tecna, Flora, and Musa

When he said that Riven, Helia, and Timmy immediately stood in front of their girlfriends to protect them.

"This is sooo not happening again. Especially not to _my _girlfriend." said Riven

"Ah, Riven...you do have a heart" said Stella

Timmy was actually standing his ground in front of Tecna.

"Timmy are you sure you don't want some help" said Brandon

"Your going to need a lot, but my job's already done" stated a bored looking Gantlos

"What does he me-" said Brandon, but was cut-off to Tecna screaming.

"Hey that's not fair, you attacked me from behind!" screamed Tecna as Gantlos picked her up like Ogron was still holding Bloom.

"2 down, 2 to go" smirked Ogron as Gantlos joined him.

"Why is she so quiet? I figured she would at least be trying to struggle" said Gantlos pointing to Bloom

"2 words...sleeping spell" said Ogron as he did the same to Tecna

_With Flora..._

"Flora, stay behind me" demanded Helia "I'm not going to lose you to Anagan"

"Helia, are you sure about this?" said Aisha

"Of course I'm sure, why?" asked Helia

"Because she's already gone" stated Anagan, who was now holding an unconscious Flora.

"FLORA!" Helia screamed, but even if she was awake she couldn't move.

_With Musa..._

"Ok, seeing that your the last one we want and that the rest of your friends are already taken" stated Duman "I suggest you give up now and save me the energy."

Musa was about to step back, but Riven kept her behind him.

"Do not, and I repeat _do not do what he says, __Musa_" stated Riven, in defense position.

"Alright, we can do this the hard way then." said Duman as he shot a spell at Musa causing her to not be able to move.

"Musa!" shouted Stella as she and Aisha flew by her side to help the fairy up, but it wasn't much help that she could barely move. Duman then shot a sleeping spell on Musa causing her to release her grip and fall to the ground.

"Musa!" screamed Riven as Duman picked her up bridal style and walked to the portal where the other 3 wizards were standing.

"Thank you so much for the souvenirs, but we really must be going. A lot of energy is needed to make 4 fairies evil, nonetheless 1"stated Ogron as he and the rest of the wizards disappeared with the fairies in their arms.

"NO" they all screamed, but they were too late...they had already disappeared

* * *

><p><strong>Please review this chapter, this was my first story so feel free to give opinions and there will be a sequel to this story to find out what happened to the girls called : Coming back. But from now on, if you like my stories...review cuz I wont make stories unless you tell me how I'm doing!<strong>

**winxluv101**


End file.
